Cross
One of the traditional subweapons. Some games feature a Cross that behaves like (and sometimes referred to as). Other games replace the Cross Boomerang with an actual Boomerang that is not in the shape of a cross. Cross Boomerang : Strongest of all the Castlevania subweapons when used properly. Hits harder than other subweapons, and when thrown from a certain distance, depending on the game, it can hit enemies up to 5 times, resulting in massive damage. Item Crash In Rondo, Richter's Item Crash for this subweapon is called Grand Cross, where he flies into the air and a huge cross appears behind him, damaging all enemies coming into contact. His Symphony of the Night Item Crash is pretty much the same, but the cross rotates around a beam that the player is in, and it ends by exending across the screen, damaging all enemies. Other titles which uses the item crash of the Cross are: *Aria of sorrow by Julius B. *Dawn of sorrow by Julius B. These two titles, Julius either throws a cross boomerang or levitates in the air and forms an cross, his is called Cross Slash, he emmits a burning cross that burns enemies with holy fire, when released at full power it has extreme vaccuming potential( as seen in aria of sorrow in the fight against soma ) and the ability to dispell powerful magic( like the dark barrier protecting the gates of the abyss in dawn of sorrow ) aside from its raw devastating power. (most powerful magic attack) *Circle of Moon by Nathan Graves Something similar to the Richter crash in NItM (SotN Usa) *Symphony of destruction (sega dreamcast) B. Richter Something similar to the crash in NItM (SotN Usa), but with GBA graphics. *Dracula's Shadow by Simon B. Sonia & B. *Dracula X (Snes Japan) *Vampire Kiss (Snes Usa) By B. Ricther Also in the Hacked versions of this title: Whether with Trevor, Hanz, or alternate Richter. Here crosses go everywhere, flooding the screen. *Another Form of the crash has Juste B. In Harmony of Dissonance, with its different forms. His combines the Cross with magic books for different crashes e.g cross and Fire Book, Cross and Wind Book. *NitM (SotN Usa) The same Alucard, where the cross is a suwbeapon, can not use boomerang, as a single crash. *Lament of Innocence by Leon Belmont. When the cross subweapon is used along with the Yellow Orb (which is yeilded by Succubus). Damage Type In Lament of Innocence, the word Cross also represents the type of damage dealt by a Cross sub-weapon. Used in Bloodlines. Throws a simple boomerang that does some damage but unfortunately does not return. Also used in Portrait of Ruin by Jonathan. It starts to return after it hits the end of its range, but flies over Jonathan's head instead of going back into his hands. Appearances Appearance in Castlevania (NES) The original Castlevania featured a Boomerang (called a Boomerang instead of a Cross due to religious censorship) as one of the 5 original sub-weapons that could be used in the game. The player could only equip a single sub-weapon at a time, each which could be obtained from hitting a particular candle or as a drop item from an enemy. By holding up while attacking, a spinning cross is thrown forwards, stops for a short while, then returns the way it came from. Catching it before it reaches the other edge of the screen allows you to throw another one sooner, as normally there can only be one subweapon on the screen at a time. Two or three boomerangs are allowed on the screen at a time if you possess a Double or Triple Shot. Appearance in Vampire Killer The Cross Boomerang is a replacement for the whip in this game. It attacks similar to the way it did in the original Castlevania game. It does not consume any hearts, however, if you fail to catch it on its return, you will lose it and have to fight with a weak Leather Whip. The Cross Boomerang is not as powerful as an Axe in this game (which attacks in a matter similar to the Cross Boomerang in this game instead of an arc), but it has a longer range. Appearances in Haunted Castle The Cross Boomerang is replaced with a normal Boomerang and a unique Cross weapon in this game, which, like the original Cross Boomerang, move slowly in a forward direction, but do not return like the original. The boomerang spins around and moves slowly straight forwards for some distance, cutting up an enemy or two as it moves, and does not return however. The actual Cross weapon shoots a "beam" of crosses forwards, consisting of several crosses being shot out forward in succession. It is not possible to use your primary weapon while these crosses are on the screen. Appearance in Dracula's Curse The Banshee Boomerang found in Dracula's Curse is identical in every way to the Boomerang found in the original Castlevania game. It can also be powered up with double and triple shots. Only Trevor Belmont is able to use this weapon. Candles that would give Trevor a Boomerang instead give Grant an Axe, Sypha a Lightning spell, and Alucard a Small heart. The Banshee Boomerang is the only subweapon that appears as one of the symbols on the Password screen in this game. Appearance in Super Castlevania IV The Boomerang in Super Castlevania IV is similar to that found in the original Castlevania. It can also be powered up with a double or triple shot. Appearance in Belmont's Revenge The Cross is available in the Japanese versions of the game and the European Konami GB Collection Vol. 4 Game Boy Color version, while the Axe subweapon replaces it in the American and original European versions. It is similar to the cross boomerang of the original Castlevania game, except that it cannot be caught and cannot be enhanced with double or triple shots. The only other subweapon in this game is the Holy Water, available in all editions. Appearance in Order of Shadows The Cross sub-weapon is obtained from a random candle in the Mansion and is usually the second sub-weapon found after the Axe. The cross works for Desmond in the traditional manner. It is thrown forwards, then returns. Desmond does not catch the cross as it returns however. Item Table Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Damage Types Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Traditional Sub-Weapons